Dyskusja użytkownika:LordSuperKoks
thumb|pl.gta.wikia.com Mike Toreno Co Ty zrobiłeś z obrazkiem Toreno? :( TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 20:03, mar 9, 2014 (UTC) Twoje edycje Nie naskakuj tak na innych użytkowników, a jeśli nie znasz słowa "rzeczony", to żaden z Ciebie koks ;P Gimme your all money! 17:52, wrz 9, 2011 (UTC) Edycje Nie musisz edytować każdego artykułu tylko po to, żeby zmienić w nim szyk zdania wstępu. —tomta1 [✉] 14:21, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) :A jak już chciało ci się, to mógłbyś to robić poprawnie, czyli stosując półpauzę zamiast dywizu. —tomta1 [✉] 14:24, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) Linki Nie twórz linków zewnętrznych do oznaczenia innego artykułu na tej wikii — użyj w tym celu linku wewnętrznego. —tomta1 [✉] 17:22, wrz 14, 2011 (UTC) Pliki Wgrywając plik pamiętaj o nazwie zgodnej z tutejszą nomenklaturą. Nie zapomnij też o wpisaniu odpowiedniej licencji. —tomta1 [✉] 17:24, wrz 14, 2011 (UTC) :Skąd masz obrazek przedstawiający Pendelbury'ego? Znowu zapomniałeś o licencji... —tomta1 [✉] 08:32, wrz 17, 2011 (UTC) :Informacje o licencjach masz umieszczone na stronie, której używasz do przesyłania plików. Poza tym nie odpowiedziałeś, skąd masz obrazek przedstawiający Pendelbury'ego. —tomta1 [✉] 12:29, wrz 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Nie ma autentyczności, że to Pendelbury. Poza tym, podpisuj się pod swoimi wypowiedziami na stronach dyskusji. —tomta1 [✉] 12:37, wrz 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Inne wikie nie są wyznacznikiem autentyczności, wiele razy pojawiały się na nich nieprawdziwe informacje. Podpisywanie się polega na wpisaniu "~~~~" po swojej wypowiedzi, a nie wpisaniu swojego nicku. —tomta1 [✉] 12:51, wrz 17, 2011 (UTC) Mario Koksie, naucz się poprawnie linkować, bo to, co Ty zrobiłeś, zakrawa na bana. Gimme your all money! 18:19, wrz 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Unormowane artykuły Co rozumiesz pisząc "unormowane artykuły"? —tomta1 [✉] 12:59, wrz 17, 2011 (UTC) :Dawniej na to nie była zwracana uwaga, po prostu. —tomta1 [✉] 13:09, wrz 17, 2011 (UTC) Wandalizmy Sądząc po większości twoich właśnie popełnionych edycji, przerzuciłeś się na bezmyślny wandalizm. Może tobie to w smak, ale za to grozi ban. Gimme your all money! 18:03, wrz 19, 2011 (UTC) Nie wiem, co ma na celu ta pyskówka, ale posłuchaj: używasz jakichś nieprzydatnych, bzdurnych linków zewnętrznych, etc. Chcesz wiedzieć, co zrobiłem dla GTA Wiki? Napisałem ponad 900 artykułów. Nie chwalę się, ale jeśli mamy prowadzić rozmowę na tym poziomie, to wiedz, że dużo tu zrobiłem. Wiem, wiem... teraz się tzw. pierdołami zajmuję, ale nie oznacza to, że robię gorsze edycje od twoich. TU znajdziesz prawdziwe rodzynki, obyś tu nie trafił ;/ Gimme your all money! 18:11, wrz 19, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Nie chcę być wobec Ciebie nie fair, po prostu nie twórz nic niewnoszących, głupich edycji. Gimme your all money! 18:15, wrz 19, 2011 (UTC) :Następna Twoja taka bzdurna edycja zostanie ukarana banem. I proszę o powstrzymywanie się od pyskówek i ataków osobistych. —tomta1 [✉] 18:44, wrz 19, 2011 (UTC) Szkielet strony Nie ingeruj w szkielet strony — jeśli kategorie umieszczane są przed linkami interwiki, to nie zmieniaj ich położenia, jak to miało miejsce w przypadku diff=68073}} tej edycji. —tomta1 [✉] 19:26, wrz 28, 2011 (UTC) :Nie zamieniaj ampersandów na "&", jak to miało miejsce diff=68487}} tutaj. —tomta1 [✉] 17:12, paź 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hello Reni Wassulmaier występuje w GTA Liberty City Stories jako prowadzący radia Flashback FM. ZXQWR 16:41, paź 11, 2011 (UTC) Zbędne edycje Jeśli Twoje edycje mają polegać tylko na zamianie jednego słowa na drugie, o znaczeniu synonimicznym (vide diff=69253}} ta edycja), to możesz ją sobie darować. —tomta1 [✉] 20:25, lis 7, 2011 (UTC) Infoboksy Gdy wstawiasz obrazek do infoboxu, to: # Wstaw go na górze infoboxu, a nie na dole (linijki w kodzie piszemy w takiej kolejności, w jakiej dane występują w szablonie, z wyjątkiem występowania gier; obrazek jest więc na samej górze, tuż pod wymienionymi grami). # Nie stosuj podkreśleń (_) w miejsce spacji. # W kodzie wyrównuj dane do znaku równości: | style="padding: 0 10px;" | zamiast | |} —tomta1 [✉] 19:10, lis 9, 2011 (UTC) Plik:Wielki Papa (SA).jpg " " Koks, co to miało być? ;/ Gimme your all money! 21:20, lis 10, 2011 (UTC) Podgląd Naucz się korzystać z przycisku "Pokaż podgląd", inaczej nauczysz się korzystać z GTA Wiki z zablokowanym kontem. —tomta1 [✉] 12:23, lis 26, 2011 (UTC) Nick Twój nick powinien raczej brzmieć: LordSuperBurak albo LordSuperFrajer. Twoja stara. Oski Wal śmiało!!! 16:58, lis 29, 2011 (UTC) Burek To taka przenośnia, poszukaj sobie w Google, co ona znaczy :) Pangia 18:33, lis 30, 2011 (UTC) "Undertaker" to po angielsku "grabarz", a kolesi z takim pseudonimem w WWE jest pewnie na pęczki, no ale jeśli nie, to możesz przywrócić edycję. Po prostu uznałem, że Rockstar raczej nie kierował się przy nazewnictwie misji nazwami zawodników w wrestlingu :) Pangia 20:25, lis 30, 2011 (UTC) Happiness Island Możesz mi wyjaśnić dlaczego usunąłeś mojego edita? Tzn. napisałeś mi powód, lecz ja pytam: jak w GTA 2 jakieś miejsce może być dostępne tylko łódką, jeścli w GTA 2 nie ma łódek? Wybacz jeśli tak jest, ale nie grałem w GTA 2 , a z artykułu (można się tam dostać tylko przez '''most zwodzony) wnioskuję że jest to możliwe, by się tam dostać samochodem. Wszyscyzginiemy 15:54, gru 26, 2011 (UTC) Kursywa LordSuperKoks, używaj kursywy, gdy piszesz w treści artu nazwę misji, bądź biznesu. Chyba, że chcesz mi edycje nabijać :P Gimme your all money! 18:26, gru 30, 2011 (UTC) Kanał IRC Oczywiście do niczego nie zmuszam, ale czy jesteś skłonny wejść na nasz kanał IRC? Informacje znajdziesz w moim wpisie na blogu. Gimme your all money! 15:37, gru 31, 2011 (UTC) Artwork OG Loca LordSuperKoks, czemu ten artwork jest taki mały? Gimme your all money! 21:17, lut 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Harry + Lee # Bo tak są ukazywani na większości wikii (angielska, hiszpańska, niemiecka, fińska) # Masz rację, dzięki za info, trochę roztargniony jestem i często mi się myli przy wrzucaniu obrazków, już poprawiam '''Maciek...000 (Napisz!) (Wkład) 14:26, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Postacie bez twarzy Nie, nie. W starym typie infoboksów takiego problemu nie było. Gdy Texel tworzył nowy rodzaj infoboksu, skopiował kod, zapominając o warunkowym pojawieniu się obrazka. Potem umykało to naszej pamięci, a później zapomnieliśmy o tym. Także spokojnie, zaraz będzie to naprawione. —tomta1 [✉] 12:10, maj 11, 2012 (UTC) Obrazki Nie wiem czemu masz tendencję do wrzucania wszystkich obrazków do galerii pod artykułem. Niech jeden bądź dwa obrazki wiszą na górze artykułu. Dopiero, jak będzie ich większa ilość, to wrzucaj je do tych galerii. —tomta1 [✉] 12:43, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) http://pl.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Sadler?curid=1149&diff=84749&oldid=84747 Taka informacja - wycofałem tą edycję ze względu na to, że treść ciekawostki była nielogiczna (tzw. Bełkot), nie dlatego, że była/nie była nieprawdziwa. PiotrekDdyskusja 10:37, sie 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Grenade Launcher Po prostu nie widzę w tym nic nadzwyczaj ciekawego, że wyrzutnia granatów wystąpiła w dwóch dodatkach. Przecież nie piszemy jako ciekawostki informacji, że jakiś wóz wystąpił tylko w GTA 1 i GTA 2, jedynych pełnych grach z uniwersum 2D. —tomta1 [✉] 21:20, lip 13, 2013 (UTC) Re:Edycje Sorry, tak wyszło. Teraz na chwilę wychodzę więc masz czas. – Michael De Santa 18:17, mar 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Mike Toreno To zdjęcie samego skina (chyba z wybierałki skinów w SAMP). Większość obrazków postaci powinno być wyjęte z cut-scenek. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 18:20, mar 11, 2014 (UTC) Koniec możliwości wyboru skórki 25 maja Wikia wyłączy możliwość korzystania ze skórki MonoBook, którą u nas zwano Nowoczesną skórką. Od tego dnia wszyscy będą zmuszeni używać skórki domyślnej. Dodatkowe informacje i linki znajdziecie tutaj. PiotrekD z pomocą bota